


Where it ends

by Something_forgotten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All about Stiles and Lydia, F/M, Fluff, Stydia, stydia scenes that are cuter than ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_forgotten/pseuds/Something_forgotten
Summary: Placing a soft kiss on Stiles lips Lydia muttered, “Mieczyslaw Stilinski are you mine?”Taking Lydia’s hand in his, Stiles replied “Lydia Martin I’m yours. Now and Forever.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my mind for a long time. This has some of the cutest Stydia moments that you would want. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it.

Nothing compared to the feeling of being woken up in the middle of the night by the feeling of Stiles lingering gaze on Lydia’s back. It was a method of protection that Stiles had grown a habit of. After everything they had been through he still felt like someone was going to come into their room at night and drag Lydia away. 

Lydia turned, on the bed, to face Stiles and found what she had expected. He seemed to be at peace to be able to do something for her. Being helpless was a feeling he never wanted to get used to. Feeling helpless reminded him too much of the time in the Sheriff’s office when Lydia was laying on the concrete floor almost bleeding to death. 

Lydia gently raised her hand to caress Stiles mole on his neck. His body jerked out of shock until his eyes found hers. Stiles gave her a weak smile and said “I thought you were asleep.” While moving her body closer to his in order to get his warmth she replied, “I can’t possibly sleep knowing that it’s 4am and you haven’t closed your eyes for even a second.”

“I woke up when you moved. I was sleeping before then.”

Lydia let out a low chuckle and touched the tip of her nose with his.

“Stiles, do you really think you can lie to me?”

Shifting in his place and hiding a defeated look on his face, Stiles mumbled “You can’t blame me for trying to protect you.”  
To clear away the aura of discomfort Lydia beamed “Stiles I was thinking that it’s been a long time since we’ve gone anywhere. Just the two of us.”

While twisting a strand of Lydia’s hair between his fingers, Stiles agreed “It has been a while. I’m always busy with the cases and you have your lab work. What’s the plan?”

Lydia couldn’t hide her excitement. She had been wanting to get away from all the responsibilities and spend some time with Stiles since forever. The moment was finally here. She effused, “Well I have everything planned out! I want it to be a road trip! I have all the destinations set up. You just need to say yes.”

Stiles looked at Lydia’s wide smile with confusion and excitement gleaming in his eyes. Raising his hands in a fashion of surrender, Stiles answered “whatever you want Lia.”

Placing a soft kiss on Stiles lips Lydia muttered, “Mieczyslaw Stilinski are you mine?”

Taking Lydia’s hand in his, Stiles replied “Lydia Martin I’m yours. Now and Forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon. leave a comment if you want.

Living in the city had its own comfort. Sometimes when Lydia couldn’t sleep she liked to open the bedroom window to let in the familiar sound of the bustling New York City. It reminded her that there were live people outside going about their business. The motion of the city comforted her because it reminded her that she was never alone. Lydia had never thought she would live on the sixth floor of a building, in an apartment, but here she was. It had already been six years since Stiles and Lydia had moved here as a requirement of their occupations. They missed Beacons Hills, especially Scott and Malia, but they couldn’t deny that being away helped get rid of some of their nightmares.

  
Lydia had spent the past six hours working on putting together her whole plan for the road trip on this old bulletin board that she had found in their room. First, she had to pin a map of the U.S. to the board. After which she put board pins on the points where they were supposed to travel, starting from their home location in New York, and then she connected the points using Stiles red string. In the end, she glued pictures of the destinations next to the pins.

  
As the cool breeze, coming from the living room window brushed against Lydia’s cheeks she smiled to herself thinking about showing this to Stiles once he arrived home. As soon as she finished this thought there was a resounding ring. Lydia eagerly got to her feet and tiptoed to the door. As her feet touched the door mat, she pulled the door open and flung herself into Stiles arms. When she let go Stiles gave Lydia a peck on the forehead and proceeded into the house, closing the door behind him.

  
“You seem happy today” Stiles acknowledged.

  
Lydia slowly placed herself on the soft leather sofa that had been through years of wear and yet provided a pleasant feeling of comfort. “First tell me if you asked your head officer to give you days off?” she questioned.

  
While removing his shoulder bag and loosening his tie, Stiles replied “I asked and Dawson had no other option, but to say yes. The moment I said your name he suggested I take the whole year off. Did you ask for a few days off?”

  
Getting up from her place to assist Stiles in removing his tie, Lydia said “Stiles I am the head researcher. I don’t need to ask anyone for a day off. I just had to send in a form to let the director know and I went in to let my team know. Also I can’t help it if your boss is such a big fan of me."

  
Smirking, as if this was the first time he’d heard about her intelligence, Stiles jested “how many times have I told you to keep your intelligence in control? Someday you’re going to drive a sexist man insane.”  
“What’s the fun in not driving sexist men insane?” Lydia questioned through a smirk.

  
Stiles placed his hand on Lydia’s small of the back and placed his soft lips below her left earlobe. Lydia let out a low moan, but quickly gained control over herself. Pushing Stiles slightly back, Lydia began “you smell like shit Stiles. Go take a shower and we’ll take care of this business after dinner. It’s 8pm hurry. Go.”

  
There was a pleading look in his eyes but Lydia pointed towards the bathroom and mouthed _shower first, me later_. Giving in to Lydia, Stiles started walking towards the bathroom and closed the door gently behind him once he was inside.

  
It was things like this that Lydia couldn’t handle herself during. The moment he touched her, she just wanted to give in to his touch, but reality always pulled her back.

  
Lydia ambled to the kitchen and started placing the plates and cups on the dining table. This kitchen was one of the first things that had caught Lydia’s attention when they had come to see this apartment. It was a vast space compared to the other apartments they had seen. The huge mahogany table took up most of the space the dark, romantic room offered. In the center of the table remained a fruit basket that didn’t even contain fruits. It had been Stiles idea to keep muffins there since he wasn’t a big fan of fruits.

  
The moment Lydia minced back to the dining table, the rhythm of Stiles light steps caught her attention. She pulled out a chair for herself and crisscrossed her legs after sitting on the chair. When Stiles steps reached the threshold of the kitchen, Lydia’s eyes shot up and saw Stiles standing at the threshold barechested, the towel wrapped around his hips.

  
Pretending like she didn’t enjoy the view, Lydia grimaced “no naked bodies in the kitchen.”

  
“I can’t find my shirt. The light red plaid shirt.” Stiles broke in

  
“Stiles the shirt is in the closet. I saw it this morning.” Lydia answered

  
Rolling his eyes Stiles said “well I just looked and it’s clearly not there.”

  
Squinting Lydia replied, “If I go in there and find the shirt, you’ll see the worst of me.”

  
Raising his arms to motion towards the bedroom Stiles said “the opportunity is all yours.”

  
Getting up from her chair Lydia stomped to the room, while Stiles kept pace behind her.

  
The room was just like Lydia had left it in the morning after cleaning up. The room consisted of their king size bed, it’s simple navy blue sheets shining in the light of the buildings surrounding theirs. Next to their bedside table, made from composite wood in black finish, stood their large white cupboard that they had bought from IKEA and put it together themselves. Lydia flung open the white fiberboard door of the cupboard and began rifling through the clothing to find the shirt.

  
Behind her, she heard Stiles scoff as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

  
“What up Martin? Can’t find it? I thought so.” He bickered

  
Lydia was about to shout at him when her hands landed on the soft flannel. With the victorious smile returning on her face, she pulled the shirt out, and turned to face Stiles. With the shirt hanging on her forefinger, Lydia taunted “oh boy. What must I do to you? Sweety you need to get your eyes checked.” Throwing the shirt on Stiles face, Lydia moved towards the door, but before leaving she commanded “put on your clothes and come eat.”

  
She saw him open his mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out.

  
After 2 minutes when Stiles returned to the kitchen, fully clothed, he found Lydia sitting on her chair with her legs crisscrossed. She was holding the bulletin board, which she turned towards Stiles in order for him to see it.

  
“What is that?” Stiles questioned.

  
With her familiar smile Lydia said “this is the whole plan for the trip. I have decided where we’re going to go. We’ll keep this in the back seat of the car.”

  
Taking his place at the dining table, Stiles gently took the board from Lydia’s hands and mumbled sadly “you already decided everything. I guess my opinion doesn’t matter.”

  
In a flash, a guilty look replaced the smile on Lydia’s face. “I totally forgot. I was just so excited. Just tell me if you want to change anything.” Lydia apologized.

  
Stiles quickly smiled and said “Lia I was just joking. It’s perfect. Hey hey hey. Now don’t get all sad.” Placing the board on the floor Stiles moved his chair closer to Lydia’s and cupped Lydia’s face in his hands.  
She looked into his eyes and asked “really? You don’t mind?”

  
Stiles laughed, “no silly.”

  
Wiping away the tear that her eyes were about to release, Lydia motioned towards the noodles that she had made. They ate in silence for the next minutes and Lydia broke the silence when she finished eating “We are leaving tomorrow at 12pm. Okay?”

  
Stiles nodded. As Lydia got up to put her plate in the dishwasher Stiles took hold of her wrist. Lydia turned, her strawberry blonde hair hitting her back and her pjs brushing against the floor.

  
When she looked at him questioningly, Stiles asked “did you purposefully wear a tank top without wearing anything underneath it?”

  
Lydia’s cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she nodded her head. Stiles got up from his chair and, placing one arm behind Lydia’s neck and one arm under her knees, he lifted her up.  
Lydia’s arms found their place behind his neck as she put her head against his chest. Stiles trudged to the kitchen threshold and mockingly said “Lydia you’ve gotten heavier.” Letting out a low laugh Lydia purred “or you’ve gotten weaker.” Stiles looked into her sea green eyes and said “We’ll see.”

  
Slowly Stiles placed Lydia on their bed as the look of hunger took over their faces.


	3. Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Teen Wolf character. You'll find out the name of this character near the end of the story. Both the stories will connect and make sense at the end. This is the twist. If you want me to update let me know (comment).

It happened again. With difficulty he managed to open his eyes as the sun shined right into them and the sensation of burning surfaced. He knew where he was, but didn't know how he had gotten there or when. Pennsylvania, this was Pennsylvania. He stood under the protection of a building's shadow. Nothing made sense until the memories resurfaced.

Drunk. He was drunk. And then. And then? Yes, yes there was an argument but who did he argue with. The names were in his mind but he couldn't grasp them. Then a few minutes later it struck him. It was them.

They had pretended to be his friends. They promised him a job to fulfill his need for drugs. Jason, Luther, and Dave. It was them three. They had stolen all the money he had stolen from his own family and they had taken the bit of drugs he was carrying with him.

Suddenly his body started twitching. He needed something....the drugs. The aching was so bad that he wanted to rip his hair out. He scratched his arms to get rid of the feeling. To think straight. First he wanted blood. He wanted to shed the blood of those who had wronged him. Them three. He'd find them. Good thing that he had found out where they lived. This'll be fun. They'll suffer. He'll make them suffer.

This was perfect.


End file.
